The invention relates to incorporating a viscous component in an effervescent composition.
Viscous materials are difficult to formulate into a homogeneous effervescent composition that is easy to handle and package. In particular, viscous materials can cause aggregation, which impairs the formation of a free flowing effervescent powder. Viscous materials also stick to the equipment that is used to process effervescent compositions including the tablet presses that are used to mass-produce tablets. Attempts to form tablets from compositions that include viscous agents can produce deformed tablets that lack structural integrity.